


The Delegation

by DixieDale



Series: The Life and Times of One Peter Newkirk [42]
Category: Clan O'Donnell - Fandom, Hogan's Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: When Caeide receives a visit from another Clan Enclave, her eager anticipation of a really wonderful time visiting with Cousins she'd not seen in a long time turns unexpectedly sour.





	The Delegation

**Author's Note:**

> (Note, Cousin is a pretty generic term for all relatives of Clan O'Donnell, other than immediate family of more specific descriptions, considering the scope of the family and the sheer numbers involved.)

Members of the delegation from Kalsmith Enclave -  
Jesse, Clan, cousin, come to view the sheep  
Brida, Clan, cousin (mentioned as being Interned to Marya after Cally - probably a year or two younger than Caeide) interested in fabric, wants to see the yarn and fabric from the new sheep cross  
Daen, Clan, cousin, younger than Caeide by several years (6 when Caeide was 14-15, after London - the one doing that singing that got Meghada, Michael and Patrick's verses banned), there to view the horses  
Linden, Clan, (not present) older cousin, Head Orchardist for the Kalsmith Enclave  
Warrick, Clan, Linden's young son, about eleven years old, training for orchard management  
Charles, Clan-related by marriage (50ish year old widower, brother to Outlander Clan wife Janie), sub-orchardist for the Kalsmith Enclave  
Niles, Charles' 20ish year old son, works with his uncle and father in the orchards

Caeide was excited by the upcoming visit from the Kalsmith Enclave; well, of course, not the entire Enclave. She explained at the dinner table, chattering with as much enthusiasm as they might usually have expected from Andrew. Peter shared a amused grin with Maude, watching their usually calm and cool Lady of the Manor almost bouncing in her chair.

"Kalsmith is really big, has probably two or three hundred people at least. It started as a Clan colony in the first place, not a homestead like Haven did. And, though you might not think it with them being so far away - they're all the way in New Zealand, you know - they do many of the same things we do here - sheep, stone fruit, brambles, cloth and yarn. They're wanting a start of Angie's line - that's what I set that two-year old colt Riley aside for, (keeping Carlyle for our own use), and three of the four-year old mares; they're ready for breeding safely now - they've been buying their saddle horses, so far, but they've not found anything special, and want to start their own herd, and Jesse's been here enough in the past to know what Angie and her crew are like, and seems he's been raving to Daen, and she's all eager to get a start. If she likes what she sees, we'll arrange transport when the weather's stable. Brida's here to look over the yarn and cloth from the sheep-cross herd."

Andrew raised his brows at that name, "is she the one who Interned with Marya, after Cally?" to get an eager nod.

"Yes, and I want to see if she has any notions of improvements we might make; a pure wonder with fabrics, she is. Coura uses a lot of her work in making dresses, special ones that is, for the family. There's a couple of the evening dresses she made for Meghada when she had to be doing the pretty during the war, well, they'd have tempted even ME to put up with the Society twits for a few hours in order to get to wear them. Lovely and warm and rich, that fabric was, and Coura designing them all so beautifully! There was one in the finest bronze slubbed wool, trimmed in black!" She sighed with pleasure and more than a little bit of innocent longing.

Maude and Marisol exchanged a quick glance. {"Think we'll have to ask this Brida about getting something of a similar fabric, maybe talking to Coura as well. No need for the fancy around here, of course, but wouldn't hurt to have something like that for the 'just in case', and maybe one or two items more suited for here, but the materials just as pleasing to her,"} Maude thought, thinking of those wonderfully warm robes and slippers the younger woman had ferreted out for them all as gifts at the Winter's Solstice, and the books purchased to add to the library, but with their individual interests evident in the choosing, and all the other special things she did to bring them pleasure and comfort.

Marisol was doing a bit of thinking on her own, wondering what occasions they might come up with that would give Caeide the proper excuse to wear such pretties; they knew she had to eye for such, but Haven didn't lend itself much to other than the practical. {"A private party, once a year perhaps, during a slack season; force the lads into fancy dress for the event; Maude and me in something extra special too. Music on and dancing and all. Invite a few of the family, perhaps. Yes, that's worth thinking on."} Marisol gave a tiny snicker, thinking of what Peter would say to them getting him into a waist-coat and all, though thinking he'd look remarkably distinguished if they were able to manage it, garnering a look or two of inquiry, but she just shook her head in denial of anything general interest.

She continued with her consideration of Caeide's special delight in luscious fabrics. {"Those sets of fancy 'unders' that she enjoys, that the lads enjoy even more, especially that white cotton and ribbon and lace set she wears under that prim and proper Miss Secretary outfit on mail day! And the nightdresses! She has a couple of nice ones, but doesn't actually sleep in them; they always end up on the floor, probably before the lights go out, and that was even before the lads got here. And as for that one she made from that new design book, well!!!"} thinking of that translucent dark honey colored Indian silk, shot with gold thread, cut so that when she was standing still it looked almost, well, no, no one could really call it 'modest', not with that material as much not there as it was there, even though there was a short face veil and flowing headpiece all of that same material, like they'd only seen in story books before. Modest wasn't the word, not by any stretch, but at least it looked more solid, perhaps, when she didn't move.

But when she did move, it was obvious the six panels of the skirt only overlapped, didn't join anywhere except where the top of the panels met the bodice, and the low criss-crossed top, well, it wasn't too intent in handling the job of keeping her covered in front! And when she turned around, the back, well there was just enough to catch around her arms to keep it in place, but it really didn't start up at the shoulders, in fact, didn't even start til almost, well, just say it didn't start any time too soon! Marisol never did see just how Caeide'd managed to get the curved back of the waistband (if you could still call it that!) to dip THAT low without pulling the front out of position! Perhaps she'd added a bit of boning, though it wasn't obvious. Mari suppressed a snicker, {"never seen something that showed cleavage at the front AND the back!"}

Caeide had modeled it for Maude and Marisol before she'd worn it the first time for the guys, arching her arms upwards like a ballerina as she turned slowly, and then doing a bit of a fast whirl at the end that let those panels lift and fly like birds on the wing. It seems she could make those panels do all kinds of things as she quickened or slowed her rate of movement, in a sort of a dance, and remembered being asked, "do you think the lads'll like it?" and her and Maude's hysterical laughter in response.

Later the two older women laughed again, telling each other they could hear those massive GULPs all the way from Caeide's room to theirs when the lads first set eyes on her in that attire! And their chuckles continued as they heard the music from the phonograph, 'Song of India' Maude had said; they just knew she was showing them all the tricks and turns those panels were capable of. When the music stopped Maude had told Marisol, "bet they've moved right along into showing her all the tricks and turns they know as well!" and the two women laughed together again. 

She brought herself back to the discussion at hand.

"Linden is in charge of their orchards down there, and he's looking to improve their quality, especially for the wine making. Seems what they have are fine for fresh eating, not too good for cooking or drying, and don't take to the fermenting process at all well. We've been corresponding about that new apple orchard and he's wanting to take a look, sample the dried fruit and fruit butter, and most particularly that wine we put down. Maudie, he'll be wanting to talk to you about that one, and the others as well. I'd try him on that dandelion wine you made, and maybe the persimmon - that's as nice as anything I've ever sampled, clean and crisp and light! If he likes what he sees and tastes, he'll be taking scions from those apple trees for grafting, see how they take in his climate; not all can make the change, you know. Oh, I think you'll like them all, I really do!" and there came that wide eager grin again, the one they laughed to see.

"Aye, Caeide-luv, I'm sure we will!" and she looked around at their highly amused faces, and laughed at herself, rather sheepishly.

"Got carried away there a bit, didn't I?" she chuckled at them, and Andrew grinned back at her.

"It was kinda neat for it to be someone else for a change," he admitted, "usually it's me!"

Peter reached out to rumple that fine brown hair, "and will be again, Andrew, most likely before the day's out!" he teased. Everyone laughed.

"And when will they be arriving, Caeide? I'll want to get started on planning out meals, making sure I have what I need," Maude asked.

"The end of the month, probably the twenty-sixth or twenty-seventh, depending on the weather. They're flying in, will stay for maybe a week, possibly a bit more depending on how involved things get." She grinned at Maudie, "or how much your cooking tempts them! Heard Ian has been petitioning again to up our mail run to once a week rather than once a month; the Grandmother had to tell him 'no'; said he'd not only use too much fuel, he'd gain so much weight eating your fine meals he'd soon not be able to get the plane off the ground!"

They all laughed, and Maudie blushed with satisfaction at the compliment, "aye, well, Ian DOES like his meals, he does; and his Jeffrey, near as much, though him still as lanky as when I first met him. Good lads, both of them," thinking of Ian's rusty-haired Bondmate.

"They already are using our original sheep line; well, they came from the same ancestory, didn't they, and can get the goldens from the Perrin Enclave where we got our start, so that'll not cut down our flocks any."

She sighed with pleasure; as much as she loved Haven, loved her family here, still it had been a long time since she'd seen any of those who were set to come visiting, and each of them were long-time favorites. Yes, it would be a wonderful visit!

It was going to be one HELL of a visit, she could see that already! Of course, the others, they were a sight for sore eyes, and she was thrilled to have them here. But finding out Linden had taken a fall right before setting out, not badly hurt, but enough not to allow him to make that long flight and wander around the orchards, well that was distressing. And to meet his sub-orchardist Charles, brother-in-law to Linden via Linden's dear wife Janie, an obnoxious, nose in the air *#%*@*! bastard, so unlike the sweet and agreeable Janie, and his just as annoying son, Niles! Well, that was no pleasure at all, not for any of them.

Jesse had pulled her aside to offer his sincere apologies, "if there'd been anyone else I could have brought, believe me I would have! Even suggested leaving the orchard and all that til another time, trying to convince them Linden needed them to be watching the orchard til he gets back on his feet, well, that didn't work either. They're a trial, cousin, a trial to us, and I'm sure will be a trial to you and yours. I'd like to take them home in one piece, but other than that, I'll not put any constraints on you."

Her eyes got huge; "tis THAT bad they are?"

"Outlanders, through and through, and no changing them. We try to keep them under control, but you know how that goes. They have their own place, do their job, and we keep them out of the Clan works pretty firmly. Keep hoping they'll want to strike out on their own, but the war pretty well finished their home, so when they petitioned Janie to find a place for them, well, what were we to do? She's their only kin, and she's much liked, you know. They've learned to keep their opinions to themselves or face the consequences, though it's more than once they've come to the Council complaining about their bruises, but you know how well that would come off. None of the family's all that interested in suffering fools gladly, or having their business meddled in. And these two, they never seem to learn! Haven's likely to set them off, I warn you. The Bondings, I mean. There being the three, right off, and with Peter and Andrew together, well, they'll have something to say about that, I imagine. Had to poke and prod at Patrick and James and Reagana last time they visited, and I don't know which one of them was responsible for that black eye, but I'd wager it might have been Reagana. Showing more than a bit, she was, and I gather some of their comments were rather displeasing."

Jesse looked at that one raised eyebrow, and suppressed a snicker, "aye, and I'll imagine any of that'll go over really well here, too!"

"What about Warrick?" she asked about Linden and Janie's young son, not liking to think anyone Clan-bred would be so foolish, but thinking perhaps him being somewhat under the influence of these two Outlanders.

"Oh, HE'S just fine, nothing like those two, Clan through and through, and had he been a couple of years older, would have just brought him; he's the interest in the orchards and the talent, it seems. But he's not even to Practicums, yet, much less Internship, so it was decided to try your patience and bring THOSE two. And, cousin, I truly AM sorry!" 

It was the end of the second day, and Caeide was on the second day of her headache. Jesse was right taken with the sheep, both the remains of the old herd and the new herd, but especially old Duggan, sire for the whole lot. Still, he'd swiftly and firmly declined Peter's cheery offer of "if yer that fond a 'im, well, wouldn't like to deny you, you being family and all; could send 'im off with you, you know!"

Jesse had heard stories aplenty about Duggan, and while meeting the rascal in person was most interesting, well, he had his flocks to think about, and his own nervous system, as well as knowing that hadn't been a sincere offer anyway. All those at Haven had a liking for the rambuctious and troublesome old ram, as much as they complained about him and his antics.

"I thank you, Peter, but I'd not be willing to deny YOU the pleasure of his company!" he joked, and the others laughed at Peter's mock chestfallen face, and his loud obviously meant-to-be-heard whisper to Andrew, "well, I tried, mate!" to the laughter of most in the room.

Charles only sneered and gave his own whisper to his son Niles and Niles snorted, giving Peter a singularly dirty look. His own whisper wasn't so low, enough Marisol, who was standing closest, caught the the muttered reply about what some of the crop of lambs probably looked like, "mutton-chops for real, I shouldn't wonder! Must be quite a sight, too, all them lambs with funny blue-green eyes!" accompanied by another snicker, and Mari's jaw tightened. Caeide noticed, though the others hadn't, and her inquiry later, well, she was none too pleased with the response.

{"Jesse says they're right annoying, the pair of them; seems he was understating things more than a bit."}

She made a point to spend a little time with the two later, as the others scattered around, talked about this and that, all gathered in the great room at the foot of the stairs, having a dram before heading upstairs to their beds.

"So Charles, I gather you and Niles haven't been with the Enclave for very long. I'm sure it must be quite a change, what with learning different ways and all. I'm sure Janie was a big help with the adjustment; I know she's been a real delight, and quick to catch on, first with the Guesting Customs when she was first come, and then with all the rest of the Clan ways. Though, I'm sure good manners are much the same most places, aren't they, knowing what's expected of a guest, the proper respect for your host and all." She chattered on, big smile on her face the whole while, only to express polite surprise at being assured they'd been at the Enclave for a goodly amount of time.

"Oh, really. Somehow, I'd gotten the impression it had only been a very short stay, and you still trying to wrap yourselves around our ways, even at the simplest levels. Can't imagine what gave me that idea!"

Her cousins suppressed their snickers and laughs, though Brida did confide later, "surprised me, she did! Subtle has never been a Clan talent, and that was far more subtle than I'd have expected."

Daen gave her a wry look, "I imagine a great deal TOO subtle; doubt those two got the message, so there's more trouble abrewing to my mind!" 

Daen had been enthralled with Angie and her children, and more than eager to have the four Caeide was willing to provide for the start of a new herd at Kalsmith.

"And they breed true? Always?"

"Well, so far, though I've not set these to the task yet, as you know. Angie still has her own true lad, whoever he might be! And I use Carlyle, one of her older sons, for the others. I'm glad you're wanting young Riley, like we'd talked awhile back; one stallion is quite enough for the homestead, and he's just too fine to geld, and I don't want to let a stallion into anyone else's hands, other than Clan of course."

She grinned wickedly at Daen, glancing across the field to where Peter and Andrew were conversing with Jesse; "well, one stallion is enough among the herds anyway," eliciting a knowing laugh from Daen in return.

"Still, within the line, some variation in the color, but not much - all dappled, all in the chestnut to bay range. And so far, all strong, intelligent, steady gait, good conformation, willing of heart; the mares all good mothers, usually singles though a set of twins now and again; I'm well content not to bring in outside blood, not any time soon."

Warrick was appalled to hear his uncle remark to his cousin Niles in a low aside, him taking a quick look across the pasture also; "well, she shows better sense there than she does elsewhere. Bad enough what she's doing with the sheep, crossing the lines between types like that, but what she's doing on her own, well!" and Warrick, who'd promised both his parents and Jesse that he'd try to keep his temper with those two, drew a deep breath and moved farther apart.

Jesse noticed his expression when they got back to the house and asked, quietly, "problems, Warrick?"

"I just don't know how da deals with those two! I don't know that I can, Jesse, not for long. You know I want to do orcharding, like Da, and I'd never thought to set up elsewhere than Kalsmith, but I'll not work alongside them, not even for Mum's sake. If nothing else, you'd think guesting custom would keep their mouths shut!" and Jesse's face grew tight when he'd heard of that bit of conversation.

"Try to keep the line, Warrick; I'm thinking it won't be long before those two get a fist upside their heads, and won't that be a pretty picture! And don't fret about needing to leave Kalsmith; doubt that'll be happening unless you truly want it."

Jesse made a stop by the guest room where the two Outlanders were staying, sticking his head in the door, "Charles, Niles, a word with the two of you. I'm not here to argue or discuss, just telling you flat - you need to mind your manners and your tongues, remember you are guests here and give your proper respect to your hosts. It's best you don't have to be reminded again," and closed the door.

No, he didn't think that would do the trick, but at least he'd tried to resolve this peacefully. Inside that bedroom, the discussion was fierce and none of the words too kindly intended toward the Clan, Haven or its people; and it was probably best Jesse hadn't heard any of it. It might have changed his mind about trying for a peaceful resolution.

Brida had spent a goodly amount of time in the weaving room looking over their looms and other tools and the works in process, and had suggested a trial of a slightly different loom setup for specialty work; she'd promised to send drawings and everything, including some of the metal bits if they thought the local blacksmith might have trouble with the forging. Now they were in the storeroom looking over the finished fabrics, and the sample folds.

"And this is from the old herd, this the first-generation cross, and this the second?" Fingers touched, stroked each of the three pieces, eyes looking down, then at a slant across the fabric, turning each over to check how the back differed from the front. She reached for another piece.

"And this? It's a bit different," she remarked.

"Second-generation mostly, but with a bit of the first added in, about 80-20; we were going for a slub, and I think it worked quite well."

"How do they take the dyes, each of them?" and Maude and Marisol pointed out the various samples.

"These were from the old herd; sturdy and warm enough, even to the weave, but nothing too special about it; best when used as natural wool, the dyes were mottled more often than not, though there's some who like that for sweaters and such. The crosses take much more even. First generation takes better to the more muted colors, second-generation really brings out the brighter or deeper colors. Here, take a look at this russet - same dye mixture, but see the differences? We've used fabric from each for outfits, them going together quite well. Enough Caeide hasn't shifted over totally, but is keeping two herds for the variety in the wool. Hadn't planned on that, and it's a sight more work, especially with keeping Duggan and the cross-ram Ethan where they're supposed to be, but she's pleased enough she says it's worth it, at least for now. And there's enough difference between the lambs we can tell if someone's gone astray and mark so we get the wool in the right place; well, you know how rams are."

"Aye, I can see that; and we've space enough and grazing to do that as well. And the loom setups, do you make any adjustments for which you're using?"

"Yes, see, we've noted the setup on these sheets, so we can duplicate something we particularly like, or want for a particular project, as well as what was a disappointment."

"And the yarns. Are there examples of the raw and the dyed yarns, too, like what you'd use for knitting and such?" and they nodded and motioned her into the next room.

Niles had been hanging to the rear, leaning up against the doorframe, taking all that in, though he had nothing to do with the fabrics and hadn't been invited along, and they heard him say something in a very low voice, complete with a nasty snicker. The two older women didn't hear what he'd said to provoke the response he got from Brida, but suddenly the young man was flat on his back, half in, half out of the doorway, blood flowing freely from his nose and lip, dazed look in his eyes, the young woman standing over him, stern coldness in her face.

"Brida??! What on earth?"

"Nothing important, Maude. Sorry for the noise and the mess. Some people are just so clumsy, they can even trip over their own tongue, you know? Bound to get bloodied doing things like that," and the icy look in her eye warmed as she looked back over to Maude and Marisol.

"If you wouldn't mind waiting for me, just a very few minutes, I'll be right back to look at those yarns as soon as I help this clumsy lad back to his room. I expect he'll need to be resting there for the rest of the day, won't you, Niles??!"

And the young man found himself being hauled roughly to his feet and pushed out the door and down the hallway.

"Use your handkerchief on that blood, you stupid git! And don't be moaning to me; I don't want to hear it, nor anything else from your flapping jaws!" her snarl echoed down the hallway.

Marisol raised her brows and looked at Maude, "wonder what that was all about?"

"Don't know, but looks like that temper DOES run in the family. 'Ave to wonder 'ow that one and 'is father get along at that enclave a theirs. No great treat to be around, that's for certain," thinking about how well meshed the temperments and personalities of those at Haven were, and a smile of thankful understanding was shared between them.

Back in that shared room, Charles snapped to his feet at the sight of his son being shoved through the doorway to land in a heap on the floor; "best keep him in line, Charles; next time I'll not be so forgiving," she told the older man sternly, ignoring all his angry questions and protests.

"And you, Niles, you need to be remembering what I told you; I don't expect to see you outside this room til you can manage your tongue better, lest I tie a knot in it!" She left, closing the door crisply behind her, and Niles spent the next few minutes trying to stop his rather copius nose-bleed and whining to his father.

And while Niles kept to the room til the dinner bell was heard, his father went to have a few strong words with Jesse about Brida and her high-handed ways. From those who saw, but were not close enough to hear that conversation, it seems Charles didn't get much satisfaction and headed back to that room in a growling pout. In fact, as father and son started to leave their room to head to the kitchen in response to that dinner bell, they were met in the hall by Jesse and Andrew, each carrying a tray with covered dishes.

"I was sure young Niles wouldn't be up for dinner with the others, not after his day, and was equally sure you'd want to keep him company, so we brought your dinner to you. Just put the dishes outside the door when you're finished; they'll be picked up later."

Andrew looked at Niles, his ever-so-innocent eyes opening wide at the sight of the red and swollen nose, the split and puffy lips, the now-blackening eyes, "wow! That's quite a nose you've got there; sorry about your falling and hurting yourself! Done that myself, lots of times, and boy, I know it has to hurt! Hope you feel better real soon!" He got a muted snarl in return, but at the stern look from Jesse, Niles managed a "thanks" to the exuberent Andrew. Charles just gave a disgusted sigh, but a similar look in his direction, just had him pursing his lips and not saying anything.

"Come along, Andrew, the others will be waiting, I'm sure, and we don't want Charles and Niles to sit down to a cold dinner, now do we?" and two men went into the room with their trays, the two others headed back down the hall.

Andrew couldn't restrain himself any longer, and gave a amused snicker, "should I ask what he did to make Brida so mad?" getting a small grin in return.

"Probably not, Andrew. Wouldn't help the situation any, I am sure of that," and Andrew gave him an all-too-knowing look, and Jesse had the feeling Andrew knew far more than anyone might imagine about what those two had been spouting.

"Do the two of them have ANY redeeming qualities? You don't have to answer, I was just wondering," he hastened to add.

Jesse thought back to the words young Niles had muttered within the hearing of Brida, "but where is the sample from that really special flock? Is the wool dark brown, or is it only the blue-green eyes that tell the tale?" He knew that particular bit of nastiness came from Charles, but couldn't help thinking the young man had been lucky it was Brida who confronted him; Jesse rather though HE'D have hauled the miscreant down and let Caeide deal with him!

"Actually, Andrew, I've never seen any redeeming qualities, not that I can think of," and clapped a hand to Andrew's shoulder, thinking how different this Outlander and Peter and the two women below were from Charles and his obnoxious son. Well, and for that matter, Charles' sister, Janie, who he liked quite well.

"Well, we've wasted enough time with those two fools! And I want to hear more about Angie and that mystery stallion of hers. Have you really NO IDEA where he comes from? Even after all these years??" And the two were chattering away amiably by the time they reached the kitchen, and the unwelcome guests in the room above weren't mentioned or even much thought of during the quite pleasant meal. 

The sudden chill the next day, with the icy rain, well, that hadn't helped. Instead of heading out to the Sun Stone and the cliffs for part of the day as intended, they were all pretty much housebound, except for taking care of the necessary outside chores. Jesse had gone along with Caeide to take care of the sheep, Brida had gone with Peter for the milking, Daen and Warrick headed to the horsebarn to take care of the horses. Marisol had been exempted from poultry-duty on account of helping Maude prepare the much larger than usual meals and pulling the weaving records and patterns to go over with Brida later, so Andrew had done that, knowing the two Clan members could handle the horsebarn without his help; he'd miss seeing Angie, but figured he'd go out later and give her and the others a good pat. The extra help let everyone get back to the house in record time, but even so, the cold and damp had ensured Peter's hands were cramped and drawn by the time he sat his two buckets of milk on the bench in the kitchen, having trouble even undoing his jacket easily.

"Here, love, let's get those hands taken care of, shall we?" Caeide encouraged him, and after pouring hot water into a deep basin, adding the mineral salts, then tempering it with enough cool water to get it just right for him to give those troublesome hands a good soaking, she sat it on a low stool in front of him. When she saw that slump of his shoulders showing the muscles had started to relax, she took the basin away, blotted his hands dry and perched on the stool herself, gently massaging in that special creme she made, working his joints in increasing firmness. Jesse noted the care with which she did that, the concentration on her face, noted the look she was getting from the tall Brit, that faint smile sitting behind his eyes, though she was perhaps too absorbed in her task to take note of that herself. Caeide watched for those tell-tale signs that he was at ease once more, and gave his hands one last gentle pat, and gave the back of his fingers a light teasing kiss.

"There, that should help," she smiled up into those blue-green eyes she loved so much, and got a warm grateful smile in return, "always does, Caeide-luv. Thanks!"

All the time she was working on his hands, he and Jesse and Andrew had been talking about Duggan and some of his exploits, them laughing together over the wily ram; the others had been talking about this or that, all in congenial harmony.

Neither Charles or his son had offered to help with any of the work, inside or out, and truly no one was sorry about that. Though it would have been the proper thing for a guest to do, no one was that eager for their company to suggest it, and rather doubted the suggestion would have been taken up anyway. The two had stayed in the kitchen with Maude while the others were out doing chores, not for the joy of her company nor any she gained from theirs, but because that was where the hot coffee was and the warm stove. Once the others had returned, those two had drifted to lean against the wall near the hallway, and now, after refilling their cups (without offering to pour any for any of the others), headed into the next room.

Jesse decided he needed his cigarettes, and started to head back up the stairs. He stopped, noting Charles had managed to liberate a bottle of whisky from the supplies and the two were busy lowering the level, listened unobserved to the conversation between the two, turned and headed back into the kitchen.

"Caeide, I need to use the radio, if that's alright?" and at her smile and nod, made his way to where he knew the equipment was kept. One long call, then another slightly longer, and he continued his interrupted trip for his smokes. The look on his face wasn't any too pleasant as he passed through the great room and up those stairs.

He thought of those harsh words from Charles. "He doesn't love her, you know; that's easy enough to see. Oh, I'm sure he tolerates her well enough, or at least knows it's best to pretend to, but it's the other one he wants, as vile and indecent as that is. She'd be better off with most anyone else, but she's too stubborn for that; always has been from what I've heard. Parents should have put a stop to that nonsense when it first started! No, I've never put any stock in that foolishness we've heard all this time, of course not. Tal-this, Tal-that. Just a way to justify all those mixings and matchings that a decent person wouldn't get involved in, that's my opinion."

Niles had answered, "It's the younger one she really favors, most likely, through trying to be a sly puss and not let on, though HE'S all caught up in that other one's games, only has eyes for him. Well, perhaps at one time the other, but really, how could she now? Just look at him, all scarred up and all. And did you see him coming in from just a bit of outside work, all crippled up, and her having to tend to him like that? Fair useless, I'd think, in any respect."

Charles agreed, and added, "the young one, they say he's a genius (though what use a genius would be around here, I'm sure I don't know), and you know how they are! No real sense to them. Letting himself be taken advantage of by the other, and as for her, well, she's just trying to keep the peace, keep up the pretense to keep the family from laughing at her, trying to puff herself up as being something special. 'Only happens every few generations, you know! Most rare, you know.'" His voice had taken on a high prissy tone for that pleasant little bit, then dropped to his own rather unpleasant tones.

"Oh, I'll admit, it's a tidy setup for the two of THEM, and Haven is a profitable place to land, certainly, better than anywhere THEY'D be likely to end up elsewise. Still, it's a shame; can't imagine either of them giving her children, and I expect they'll be thinking to try to make some claim against the land eventually. Clan won't stand for it, of course. Why, all the work I went to on that pear orchard, still, it's 'Clan property'; won't give me even a piece of it for my very own! Any sense to them, they'd turn this place over to someone else, maybe you and me, let us make something proper out of it. Rest could stay or go as they please, but with US giving the orders, and none of that Bonding nonsense, not of that bedsharing they've got going on! None of that indecency, not with US in charge!"

Jesse thought about the two radio calls he'd just made. While Linden thought Janie might possibly be a trifle upset at what Jesse has just put in motion, he felt she'd recover and probably in little enough time; Charles and Niles were an aggravation and an embarrassment to her as well, and a growing issue with her own oldest son, and due to become one with the younger children as well.

Well, the two had wanted a place of their own, land of their own; now they were going to get the chance - the Enclave had a few odd pieces here and there, (some decidedly odd!) and the two men would be given a choice of either settling on one of those, or being given a one way ticket to elsewhere, with that elsewhere NOT being Kalsmith Enclave or Haven or any of the other Clan settlements. If they weren't careful and polite about the offer, Jesse thought he might suggest the Grandmother let Caeide decide where that 'elsewhere' might be!

He snorted at the thought, {"Caeide has not only a temper and a highly developed sense of justice, but also a rather nasty sense of humor when someone rouses it. With the Grandmother deciding, after hearing all I told her, they could end up in Greenland, those two, with no way to get back! I seem to remember a small landhold up there! With Caeide, well, bet Greenland would start looking good to them! I wonder how they feel about penguins, or maybe sand lice!"}

Ian had been willing to do a favor, willing to make the special trip, especially after Jesse explained the general circumstances 'had to bring Charles and Niles and they are outdoing themselves! Caeide's about to let loose on them and Brida already has done so, along with me", though Ian had suggested Jesse just let Caeide handle it. "The sharks haven't had a real high tea in a long time, you know!" Jesse was actually tempted, though he admitted to himself that just being nasty and ill-mannered and trouble-making didn't quite justify a long step off the cliffs. Not quite!

He wasn't sure where Ian would be dropping the two, though he did most sternly elicit a promise that Ian would actually LAND the plane (or almost, anyway) before sending those two on their way; Ian and his Bondmade Jeffrey had made their acquaintance before, and the outcome had not been a pleasant one either. Their things would be shipped after them, but they'd not be staying here, nor returning to Kalsmith Enclave to cause more trouble there. Jesse consulted himself, to see if he was bothered by that, any of that, and decided, {"no, not really, not a bit in fact!"}

He picked up his cigarettes, his lighter and headed back down. He paused and approached the two slumped at a table.

"You'll be having your meal in your room again, since that worked so well before. Might want to use the time now to get packed. Plane will be here by the time you've finished your meal and will take off right away."

Charles looked up at the younger man, startled, "we're leaving already? Thought you were set on staying for another few days?" lighting a cigarette.

Jesse smiled, "oh, WE are. You and Niles, though, you're headed out this afternoon."

He got a frown in return. "We don't have those scions yet, and I wanted another sample of that wine; wasn't so impressed first time around, I'll admit, but it might have been that one bottle; I might have been hasty to turn it down entirely."

"Don't worry about the scions; Warrick knows how to gather those, and of course Caeide does as well; and I'll ask Maude if she can send a bottle or two of the wine along with you. You've accomplished all you need to here; time to head out," and with a firm nod headed back to the kitchen.

Maude agreed without hesitation to putting together trays again, not asking why, and no one else bothered either, though looks were certainly exchanged. And when Jesse announced Ian would be coming in, and Maude started talking about adding one or two of the young man's favorite items to the menu, he stopped her with a "he'll not be staying, Maude; he's just picking up Charles and Niles, getting them on their way. Don't know his plans after that, not sure where he's bound and all, you know," all with a small, knowing and highly satisfied smile on his face. Maude was pleased enough to be getting rid of those two she didn't argue one bit about sending off two bottles of that good wine with them. 

And so the two departed as soon as the plane touched down, luggage and two bottles of apple wine along with them. They'd both had some trouble climbing up into the plane, and had been rather heaved up into the rear seats. Jesse had decided to go along for the ride; Ian would bring him back by after their little errand had been accomplished.

Niles was sporting his red and swollen nose, and his blackened eyes were only a precurser to those his father would be showing before long, though it might be awhile before Charles straightened up enough for anyone to view his eyes. Seems Charles had decided he'd just have his say with Peter and Andrew and Caeide, a decision about as good as others he'd been making recently.

Now Peter and Andrew were both having their right hands soaked in hot water and mineral salts, while Caeide lectured them, "see, I told you to do it Goniff's way! Just like he said, "tuck a roll of coin in yer fist, keep your thumb on the outside and aim for the nuts! Works a pip, it does!" And I think it would work JUST as well aiming elsewhere." And at Peter's mutterings about 'teaching 'er grandmother to suck eggs', she just gave him an arch look, also reminiscent of the little English pickpocket, "well, I'M not the one having to soak my fist, now am I! And he felt MY blow well enough!"

Up in the air, listening to the moans and groans coming from behind them, the cousins talked in hushed voices.

"Should I ask what they did?" only to get an amused hrummppph, "better to wait til we sit down with a drink; don't want you behind the controls and in the air when you hear this! By the way, where ARE we headed?"

And the two in the back seats wondered, around their discomfort, at that huge roar of laughter coming from Jesse. "Oh, Grandmother!" And he chuckled every now and again, all the way to that tiny outpost, or as it was called by those who'd visited there a time or two, 'the icicle built for two'. He wondered casually how long the Grandmother would leave the two there, in that tiny two room hut heated by a small stove, fueled mostly by caribou droppings, them ostensibly in charge of that small caribou herd (that wild and untamed herd that managed just fine without any humans around, truth be told, and didn't much take to any humans interferring with them either!) before she hauled them back, that is, if she ever did. Oh, they'd have the basic necessities, but they'd learn some basic lessons too, before that happened. And for once, their survival would be in their own hands, no one taking care of them; maybe that would make them a little more grateful for what they were given!

The Grandmother had always felt a special link to Caeide, had a long-standing soft spot for Peter, and had found young Andrew totally adorable; the news that young Warrick was considering whether to settle elsewhere, simply due to these two - that hadn't gone down well at all. No, she'd not been amused by all this, not in the least.

And they had let the plane land, both wheels on the ground, before they heaved the two out, along with their luggage, and pointed them toward the tiny dwelling. In fact, Jesse had gotten out with them, and if he'd slipped on the frozen ground and one foot had connected with the backside of the older man, sending him sprawling into the struggling figure of his son so that they BOTH ended up on their faces, well, accidents did happen. Ian had given him a very strange look when he climbed back in, Jesse being known for his even disposition.

"We'll be stopping for refueling soon, and you WILL tell me what this is all about, cousin!" It was during the refueling stop that he told Ian the reason for that little trip, and it was as well he'd waited. In fact, he had some trouble convincing Ian NOT to turn the plane around and head back to that little caribou outpost, to plant another foot in that broad arse! Ian was more than a little fond of his oldest sister and her lads and the rest of their family too! It was more Jesse's reminder that Maude would likely have a meal ready soon that convinced the young man not to delay them than anything else.

And have a meal ready she did, and by the time they'd arrived, Jeffrey had flown in as well, and the remainder of the delegation from Kalsmith Enclave and those from Haven Farm, along with Ian and Jeffrey, well, they had a pleasant and most productive visit, one that lasted several more days. And there were fabrics to be set aside and sent to Coura, for something a bit special for the Mistress of Haven, a special gift in acknowledgement of all the gifts she'd given and was continuing to give. 

"Jesse . . ." Peter frowned down into his drink, not knowing how to say what he wanted to say, maybe ask what he wanted to ask. He didn't like all those two had been saying, implying, and didn't like Caeide's family thinking there was any truth to any of it. Oh, he didn't worry about all that foolishness about 'lambs with blue-green eyes', or other such ribald suggestions; the East End had its own brand of coarse humor, as had the camp, certainly, and he was hardly a stranger to it. But the stuff about him not really loving Caeide, about him and Andrew just using her to have a snug place, that bothered him a lot; he knew Caeide didn't believe that, but he didn't want her family thinking that either; that wasn't fair to her, wasn't fair to anyone.

Jesse turned to the rangy Englishman, seeing that frown, reading the expression on his face quite accurately. He grinned, slapping a hand onto Peter's shoulder, and mimicking the other's frown and voice, "Peter . . . ". The two looked at each other, and gradually a sheepish grin came to Peter's face.

"So we're okay, you and me?"

Jesse snorted, "I'm no Outlander, Peter, and I hope even if I was, I wouldn't be as dumb as those two! If you don't love her, you're making a mighty fine show of it in the ways that count, and I don't think you're THAT good an actor! And I know damn well young Andrew isn't! No, you've something special, the three of you, and you're all damn lucky to have it so." He turned serious then.

"Personally, I think Caeide's really the lucky one! I have to admit, Caeide's not my cup a' tea; she's my cousin and I love her, of course, but living with her on a day to day basis, not likely! Managing and temper-y and stubborn as all get out, you know; don't know how you and Andrew bear up!"

He was watching the astonishment, the growing indignation in those eyes facing him, and he winked, rolling his eyes quickly without moving his head, letting Peter know that 'annoying cousin' had just walked within earshot and had to have heard that last little bit.

A slight twitch of those expressive lips let him know Peter had seen her now as well, and he answered in a considering sort of voice, "well, she 'as 'er good points too, you know. Can't think of any right now, but I'll keep at it, I'm sure I'll come up with some," as he turned suddenly and darted and caught her up, swinging her high, laughing out loud.

She blushed and grinned down at him, "oh, you!!! I'll get you for that, I will!"

And she blushed even deeper as he brought her down to whisper in her ear, "and is that a promise, Caeide-luv? Tonight, maybe?"

And she snuggled close, and whispered back, "maybe!"

And, well, she did her best, and he and Andrew had to admit, her best was just pretty damned good!

Jesse was pretty sure of that himself, when they delayed his getting to sleep, then woke him a few hours later, then again in the wee hours before Caeide left to tend the big stock.

"No wonder none of them put on any weight, even with Maudie's cooking! They burn it all right back off again!" he snickered to himself, as he settled back down to try and catch another couple of hours sleep.


End file.
